Malfoy Manor
by Julianesj
Summary: Malfoy Manor se jactaba de tener medidas de protección comparadas a Hogwarts.. o no?


(NdA: no me pregunten porque esa noche Draco estaba durmiendo en la mansión.)

Malfoy Manor se jactaba de tener medidas de protección comparadas a Hogwarts, e incluso circulaba el rumor de que había habitaciones a las que solo miembros de la familia podían acceder, y estaban resguardadas con más sortilegios evasivos que el mismísimo Gringotts.

Cursando su 5º año en Hogwarts, Draco había empezado a ser más sensible a las vibraciones de la casa, y a dejar de ver en ella solo ecos residuales de sus antepasados: como la magia avisaba de que su madre acababa de salir con una pequeña sensación de vacío similar al del uso de un traslador, como un hormigueo significaba que había algún amigo de la familia en la puerta, e incluso llegó a sentir un calor sofocante antes de ver cómo una puerta se materializaba de la nada en la mitad del pasillo.

La vida de la familia en época de escuela se basaba en organizar cenas, asistir a fiestas, practicar el ajedrez, y leer cual libro encuentren en su camino. Las finanzas habían dejado de ser un tema de conversación hace varias generaciones, y solo hablaban de eso cuando había la oportunidad de algún negocio millonario.

Narcisa se había levantado del sofá -donde estaba leyendo el último libro que había comprado- mecánicamente al escuchar el sonido de aparición de un elfo doméstico, suponiendo que la cena ya estaba lista, y se dejó caer teatralmente cuando se dio vuelta hacia su marido y le anunció con voz chillante de que alguien quería comunicarse por la red flu de su despacho.

La mansión contaba con varias chimeneas conectadas a la Red Flu de la familia, la cual usaban para recibir visitas, e ir a casa de amigos. La única chimenea conectada que no cumplía esa norma, era la del despacho de Lucius, la cual funcionaba con una Red independiente, reservada para negocios y visitas políticas o internacionales.

Lucius se había encerrado en su despacho escasos minutos antes de que otro elfo finalmente anuncie la hora de cenar, y se sientan en la mesa pensando en lo extraño de que llamen a esta hora por un asunto de negocio: Lucius era muy estricto con los horarios en los cuales aceptaba reuniones , y nadie en su sano juicio lo molestaría más tarde de esa hora.

Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando levantaron la vista del plato que estaban comiendo, y cruzaron miradas reconociendo la sensación de que alguien había atravesado una chimenea; después de tantos años viviendo ahí, estaba totalmente segura de que Lucius y 3 personas más estaban ahora en su despacho. La hasta ahora tranquila cena se cargó de tensión. Si bien Draco, con los ojos bien abiertos, creía intuir quien o quienes estaban arriba en el despacho de su padre, Narcisa estaba completamente segura de quienes estaban hablando con su marido a estas horas.

Lo que pareció ser media hora después de haber iniciado la cena, volvieron a sentir esa sensación de la Red Flu en funcionamiento, y Narcisa suspiró aliviada al notar solamente a 3 personas -la magia de la casa no contaba a los elfos como personas- en toda la mansión, y el ruido de pasos en la escalera parecía ser indicio de que no había porqué preocuparse. Draco iba a volver a agarrar el tenedor de plata forjado por goblins, cuando vio a Lucius con una túnica completamente negra, de una calidad bastante inferior a las demás que tenía, guardando lo que se parecía a una máscara plateada dentro de su túnica.

Sus padres cruzaron una mirada la cual sostuvieron por unos instantes -en los cuales Draco sabía que habían tenido toda una conversación- y un seco adiós fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Momentos después, una momentánea sensación de vacío anunció que Lucius Malfoy abandonaba la mansión.

Bastaron dos intentos de seguir comiendo para que Narcisa desistiera de terminar su plato y le dijera a Draco con una tranquilidad mal fingida que ya estaba llena y quería acostarse temprano, palabras que fueron contestadas por una rígida mueca.

No satisfecho con dejar de oír los pasos de su Madre, Draco esperó a oír el leve sonido de la puerta cerrándose para exhalar el aire que sus pulmones venían aguantando desde que había visto la máscara que llevaba su padre: sabía que máscara era y para que su padre la necesitaba, y no podía seguir ocultando el malestar que sentía.

Se había empezado a hacer la idea dos días antes, cuando el viejo Dumbledore lo había llamado en mitad de una clase a su despacho, sólo para encontrarse a su madre con una túnica de entrecasa anunciando que se iba con ella lo que restaba de la semana a Malfoy Manor, y cuando en los días siguientes nadie quiso contestarle las reiteradas preguntas que hacía y esquivaban la mirada cuando entraba en una habitación.

Decidido a obtener respuestas tarde o temprano, Draco fue a su habitación y se preparó para dormir, esperando levantarse para el desayuno y poder hablar con sus padres acerca de lo maduro que era y cómo podían confiar en él, el único descendiente Malfoy, los asuntos de la familia.

Pareció que Narcisa apenas había apoyado la cabeza en su almohada, cuando su propia magia pareció estallar dentro de ella y la mansión crujió desde los cimientos, haciéndola despertar sobresaltada. Solo alguien luchando contra las protecciones -que tantas generaciones Malfoy habían mejorado- podía causar esa sensación, e ignorando el frío lugar que debería de estar ocupando Lucius junto a ella, se puso una túnica y salió de la habitación.

Draco había tropezado con un escalón después de que la casa se sacudiera por tercera vez, y llego a ver a su madre corriendo escaleras abajo y gritando a los elfos que despierten. Varita en mano y aún sin saber que pasaba, siguió a su madre hasta las ventanas que adornaban la puerta principal para echar un vistazo a lo que estaba pasando, y un escalofríos recorrió ambos cuerpos cuando notó a media docena de Aurors de túnicas moradas apuntando a la mansión lanzando encantamientos y contraembrujos de distintos puntos, tratando de destruir la barrera invisible que los separaba de la entrada.

La mano de su madre lo apartó con calma pero firmeza de la ventana, y ordenó en voz alta que le informen porque había Aurors en su casa a esas horas de la noche, sabiendo que todos los elfos de la mansión debían de estar unos metros por detrás de ella, y Narcisa solo aflojo el agarre sobre el hombro de Draco cuando escucho a un elfo desaparecer y el zumbido que sentía freno al mismo tiempo que los magos cesaban de tratar de derribar las protecciones.

Una voz ampliada mágicamente bastó para que el mundo se cayera abajo.

Narcisa luchó inútilmente contra las lágrimas mientras el mareo que sentía se hacía mayor y la mano de Draco buscando la suya la traían a la realidad, a tiempo de unir las palabras que oía a través de la puerta cerrada. Lucius. Mortifago. Azkaban. Ministerio. Profecía. Harry Potter. Lucius estaba siendo transportado a la prisión mágica. Su marido. El padre de Draco. Su Lucius.

Temblando de rabia Draco prepara la varita para salir a maldecir a quien esté diciendo eso, su mente no está pensando en la minoría de edad, ni en su madre pálida y temblando, su mente piensa en magia negra, en luchar, pero una nueva sacudida de magia muchísimo más fuerte que las anteriores hacen que Narcisa y el pierdan el equilibrio y vean desde el piso un resplandor verde iluminando la noche.

Una lluvia de chispas de colores inunda los terrenos apurando a Narcisa a llevar a su primogénito con más prisa que nunca por los pasillos interminables. Cada vez sienten más fuertes las sacudidas de magia de la casa, luchando con cada gota de sangre malfoy para proteger a las personas que están adentro.

Narcisa espera este momento desde que el Auror se había aparecido, y esperaba ser lo suficientemente hábil para poder soportar lo que se venía. Ignorando las múltiples preguntas y quejas que Draco exhortaba, lo conduce hacia la chimenea más cercana, lo empuja con decisión y tira un puñado de pólvora flu.

El sonido de la puerta explotando en pedazos le hizo saber a Narcisa que El Señor de las Tinieblas estaba en su casa, pero Draco no llego a escuchar nada más que el crujir de las ramas sobre el cálido fuego de la chimenea, ya que al momento unas llamas verdes lo envolvieron y segundos después unas manos firmes y una cara borrosa de pelo negro lo recibían en Hogwarts.

Poción calmante de por medio, Severus Snape escucha el relato con parsimonia, calma a su alumno como el jefe de Casa que es, y enviando a Draco a la cama con estrictas órdenes de no hablar con nadie el episodio que acaba de suceder, toma rumbo a la oficina del director.


End file.
